


War of blood

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Gerard, F/M, Good Kate Argent, Werewolf Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a moral crisis during the Hale Fire, which leads to a very different season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the purposes of this story, Gerard set the Hale fire, not Kate. She helped with it but had a crisis of conscience.

Beacon Hills  
Afternoon

Derek Hale picks up what looks like an inhaler off the ground. Derek looks up at the burned remains of his former home as he thinks. It had been ten years since he had seen this place, since the night of the fire. He had lost a lot of family that day, his sister Cora among them. But he had also gained something important, Derek admitted as he thought of his wife’s face. Derek snaps out of it as he hears footsteps and howls. Or rather a human imitations of howls followed by laughter.

“Hunters.” Derek spat.

Derek blended into the shadows and waited. After a few minutes, two people walked into his view and Derek relaxed. They were clearly not Hunters, they were teenage boys. Both dark haired, one with a shaved head and one with a hairdo that almost made Derek want to laugh. The one with the shaved head had brown eyes while the one with the longish hair had blue. Derek was about to leave unnoticed when he caught a scent. Stiffening instantly, Derek turned back to them and sniffed to study their scents. While the boy with the shaved head was human, the other one…he was a werewolf. Judging by how fresh the scent coming off him was, he was turned fairly recently, maybe only days ago. 

“This is Private property.” Derek told them as he walked forward, clearly startling them.

“Uh, sorry, we didn’t know.” The shaved headed boy said.

“Yeah, we were just uh,” the werewolf gestures to the ground awkwardly, “looking for something.”

Derek reaches into his jacket where he had put the inhaler and takes it out. Derek chucks it at the werewolf and, like he thought, the werewolf instinctively catches it like he had been doing it his whole life. Derek stares at the new werewolf intently for a minute before he turns around and walks away. This was going to be a problem.

Hotel just outside of Beacon Hills  
Night

Derek walked down the hall to his hotel room, thinking. Scott McCall, that was the name of the new werewolf in town. He had followed the boy at a distance after the woods and was becoming increasing concerned. The boy clearly had no idea what he was and then there was the girl. He knew immediately who Allison was, a girl from a family of Hunters and a newly turned Werewolf could only end in disaster. 

Derek slid his key card into his room and opened the door. As he walked inside, he spotted his wife watching TV. As he closed the door behind him, she stood up and turned to face him. The look on her face let him know that he was in serious trouble.

“You said you would only be an hour, where were you?” Kate demanded. And Derek cursed himself for forgetting to call.

“I’m sorry, I ran into a…unexpected complication.” Derek said and Kate noted his grave expression.

“What kind of complication?” Kate asked uneasily.

“There’s another Werewolf.” Derek told her and she rolled her eyes.

“We already knew that. It’s why we came here; someone killed Talia and become an Alpha.” Kate reminded him even as he shook his head.

“No, I mean the Alpha turned someone. A teenage boy named Scott McCall.” Derek said and Kate was clearly shocked.

“What?” Kate asked shocked.

“He doesn’t even seem to know what he is, so he probably wasn’t bitten that long ago. And that’s not even the worst part.” Derek told her ad she looked at him uneasily.

“What’s the worst part?” Kate asked having a feeling like she wasn’t going to like this.

“He, um, has a date with your niece. Tomorrow night.” Derek said and braced himself for the explosion.

“WHAT!?” Kate shouted and Derek quickly shushed her, both looking at the second bedroom door before she lowered her voice, “what? She could be in danger, we have to do something!”

“I’ll watch out for her tomorrow, make sure nothing happens, but I’m honestly more worried about him than I am about her,” Derek said before scoffing at Kate’s look, “A freshly turned werewolf getting involved with an Argent is like adding gasoline to a fire. If your brother or his wife find out, Scott is a dead man.”

“Then we make sure they don’t find out. And we try our best to make sure Allison and Scott stay away from each other.” Kate said firmly.

Before they could continue the conversation, the door to the second bedroom opened. A young girl about four or five stood in the doorway. She had fair skin with Kate’s eyes with long, curly hair that was like Kate’s except that it was black like Derek’s. She dressed in pink princess PJs and was rubbing sleep from her eyes. As her blue-green eyes took in Derek and Kate, her eyes lit up.

“Daddy!’ she squealed as she rushed towards Derek.

The tension vanished from her parents and Derek leaned down and pulled his daughter into his arms. As his daughter chatted to him animatedly, Derek exchanged a look with Kate. For ten years, they had stayed out of Beacon Hills, but now it was drawing them back into a war zone. And both feared that their daughter may be caught in the crossfire.


	2. The Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pursues the Alpha while keeping an eye on Scott.

Hotel outside of Beacon Hills  
Morning 

Derek and Kate were lying in bed, sleeping. Even with their heightened senses, they didn’t hear the door to the second bedroom open and the pitter patter of little feet. Derek and Kate were bolted awake when their daughter jumped on their bad, smiling ear to ear.

“It’s time to get up!” she told them excitably.

“Allison Cora Hale,” Kate said in her best ‘mom’ voice and Allison’s excitement dwindled, “what have we told you about waking Mommy and Daddy up like that?”

“To not do it.” Allison said as she pouted.

“Good girl,” Kate smiled as she got out of bed, “now why don’t you and mommy get dressed and we’ll all go out for breakfast?”

“Yay!” Allison perks up and jumps off the bed. 

Derek chuckles in amusement as Allison grabs Kate’s hand and practically drags her mother to her bedroom. Getting out of bed himself, Derek begins to dress himself as he thinks of how to handle the situation at hand. If he doesn’t do something soon, an innocent boy would be dead by the hands of his brother in law. And then there’s his niece. While he had never met the girl that Kate had gotten him to name their daughter after, he felt like he already knew her, as Kate had kept tabs on her family over the years, out of sentiment and to know where they were so the pack could avoid them. He didn’t want her hurt by a werewolf that couldn’t control himself.

Then there was the mystery Alpha. This new enemy had killed his mother and was already trying to make a new pack. Whoever this was, they were strong and dangerous. Derek needed to find out who they were quickly.

McDonalds outside of Beacon Hills  
Later in the morning

While Allison played with the other kids in the play house after finishing breakfast, Derek and Kate decided to talk about a game plan.

“So what do we do first?” Kate asked her husband as he picked at his biscuit thoughtfully.

“Right now, we stick to the woods, try and pick up the scent of the Alpha. We find the Alpha, we find my mother’s killer. Then we kill him.” Derek said in a low growl so the other customers wouldn’t overhear. 

“And Scott and Allison?” Kate demands the worry for her niece clear.

“I’ll follow them, make sure nothing happens. If it looks like he’s about to lose control, I’ll step in.” Derek said and Kate nods reluctantly.

“I don’t like this, staying out of sight while you do all the work.” Kate whines and Derek reaches across the table and grabs her hand.

“It’s too risky Kate. If your brother sees you, then the entire Argent hunting unit won’t stop searching until they find you. And when they find out what you are now, even if they don’t kill you, they will lock you up. And who knows what they’ll do to Ali.” Derek said as they both glanced over at their daughter, happily playing with the other kids.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Kate complained.

“I don’t expect you to.” Derek smiles before kissing her.

Woods near Beacon Hills  
Afternoon

Derek slowly trekked through the woods, trying to pick a sent. So far it had been mostly humans, though he had picked up Scott’s scent. He guessed that the rookie had just had his first sleeping walk transformation. As Derek walks, he picks up another scent. Stopping, he studied it. It was familiar but different. Derek couldn’t place where he had encountered this scent before. But it didn’t really matter.

Derek began to follow it and he heard something. It was like an animal running. Derek broke into a run, trying to catch whatever was making this scent. As he perused it, he realized that whatever this was ran on four legs. His eyes flashing blue, Derek’s speed increased and he saw the back of what looked like a wolf. Derek and the wolf played cat and mouse a few seconds before they ran into a fog that was left over from last night’s rain. When Derek finally found his way out of the fog, the wolf was gone.

Party  
Night

Derek watched Scott and Allison walk inside and immediately caught Scott’s eye. Derek gave Scott an unfriendly look, trying to convey an ‘overprotective big brother’ vibe but Scott didn’t seem to get the message. A dog barked at him and Derek looked at him, giving off a light growl that a human wouldn’t hear. The dog stopped, and Derek turned back to see Allison and Scott talking. Derek slipped into the crowd, appearing to vanish to Scott’s eyes.

 

The whole night, Derek watched Scott and Allison, ready to step in when Scott lost control. He didn’t have to wait long, as Scott started to lose control after the first dance with Allison. He also didn’t have to step in, as Scott stumbled away from her all on his own. When Allison followed him, Derek subtly went after them, making it seem like he wasn’t following after them. He followed them out to the front porch just in time to see Allison stare, confused and angry, after Scott as he drove away. Realizing she was now stranded at the party, Derek walked up to his unknowing niece.

“Allison,” Derek called out and she turned to him, “I’m a friend of Scott’s, my name’s Derek.”

“Well Derek, do you know why he just took off?” Allison asked as she turned to look after Scott’s retreating car.

“He’s recovering from a nasty case of the flu, he probably wasn’t feeling well. Tell you what, how about I take you home, my car’s right there.” Derek said as he gestured to his car parked across the street.

“…well, since my ride’s gone, why not.” Allison said irritably as she stalked towards his car.

Derek smiled in amusement. So much like Kate, Derek thought to himself as he followed her. Unlocking the car, Derek goy in the driver’s side as Allison got in the passenger. Starting the car, Derek drove off after she was buckled when he realized something. This was probably the only chance he would get to get to know his niece.

“So, how’s school?” Derek asked and she looked at him in surprise.

“What?” She asked surprised and he laughed.

“Scott’s a…close friend; I want to get to know the girl he’s taken such a shine to.” Derek said and she looked at him in suspicion for a minute before answering.

“It’s only been two days since I started but I really have nothing to complain about.” She told him and he nodded.

“Any hobbies?” Derek asked and she looked towards the street they were on.

“Take a left here,” She told him before answering, “I’m really into archery.”

Derek’s hands tightened around the steering wheel for a moment before they relaxed. But it wasn’t quick enough, as Allison noticed.

“Did I say something wrong?” Allison inquired.

“No, I’ve just had a few bad experiences with Archers.” Derek said as he thought of the hunters.

“Here’s my house.” Allison said and Derek pulled up in front of the Argent house, “thanks for the ride.”

“You know, you shouldn’t be so trusting. After all, I could’ve been a predator.” Derek warned her.

“If you were, I know how to take care of myself.” Allison assured him.

“I don’t doubt it,” Derek said as he knew that the Argents prepared their young for the life of a hunter, “it was nice to meet you Allison.”

“You to, thanks again for the ride.” Allison said as she got out of the car.

Derek watched her go up the steps to her house before pulling out. Best that he doesn’t stick around to get caught by one of her parents. The Argents are after him enough as it was, no reason to give them more ammunition to come after him. Derek drove his car to the woods and walked inside, picking up Allison’s jacket along the way. It was a full moon; all he had to do was wait, Derek thought to himself as he hung her jacket on a branch and blended into the night. And sure enough, soon he saw Scott, half transformed and without a shirt, run up and spot Allison’s jacket.

“Where is she?” Scott demanded.

“She’s safe, from you.” Derek told him as he made his move.

Derek pounced on Scott. The two rolled back and forth on the ground, probably looking ridiculous while doing so, until Derek pinned Scott against a tree.

“What did you do with her?” Scott demanded desperately but Derek was no longer listening.

“Quiet.” Derek told him as he tried to listen.

Hearing the footstep, he knew what was going on. Cursing himself, he shot to his feet.

“Run.” Derek told him before running off.

Derek hadn’t gotten far when he saw a blinding flash a Scott cry out in pain. Derek turned back to see Scott with an arrow pinning his arm to a tree. Chris Argent, with two others, walked up, thankfully not seeing Derek, but seeing Scott.

“Take him.” Chris said.

Feeling a primal surge of protectiveness well up within him, Derek used the darkness as his cover before he sprang into action. Grabbing the collars of the other two men, Derek threw them against threes. While Chris was distracted, Derek removed the arrow from Scott and the two took off. Once they were a safe distance away, Scott collapsed against a tree as Derek looked back to make sure they weren’t being followed.

“Who were they?” Scott asked understandably freaked out. 

“Hunters, they’ve been hunting us for centuries.” Derek explained.

“Us? You mean you, you did this to me!” Scott said angrily as he got to his feet. 

“Is it really so bad Scott? That you can hear better, see better, move faster than any human can ever hope to be? You’ve been given a gift Scott, something most people would kill for.” Derek said as he turned back to the new Beta.

“I don’t want it.” Scott snapped.

“But you will. And you’re gonna need us to teach you how to control it,” Derek said as Scott wondered who the ‘us’ was, “you see, you and me Scott? We’re brothers now.”

Derek put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, though he knew it wouldn’t offer much comfort right now. Derek then walked off, leaving the younger Beta to his thoughts.

Derek and Kate’s hotel room  
Later

Derek walked inside the room to see Kate reading a book on their bed. Ali was obviously asleep in her room, Derek noted as he closed the door. Kate looked up and put the book on the night stand.

“Did anything happen? I smell the blood on you.” Kate told him as she stood up.

“It’s Scott’s. We had an altercation in the woods when your brother showed up.” Derek explained and Derek heard her heart spike in worry.

“Chris?” Kate asked an undertone of worry in her voice.

“I got Scott out of there without having to go up against him. I didn’t hurt him Kate.” Derek assured her.

“I’d be okay with it if you had.” Kate spat as her voice turned icy.

“I know when you’re lying without listening to your heart. You’ve claimed since the fire that the Argents are dead to you but I know you still care about your brother.” Derek told her.

“I care about Allison. My brother has spent the last ten years hunting down my friends and slaughtering them. If I come up against him and he attacks me, I won’t hesitate.” Kate said before picking up her book and lying back on the bad.

Derek sighed but knew when not to argue with her.so he got into bed with her and turned on the TV as he looked for something to watch.


	3. Handling Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek attempts to get Scott to see the bigger picture. Scott and Stiles track down Kate.

Beacon Hills high, Lacrosse field, next day  
Morning

Derek watched, hidden behind the bleachers, as Scott’s eyes flashed golden-yellow beneath his helmet as the couch taunted him. He had a bad feeling, which was only enforced when Scott tackled one of his teammates rather roughly. Derek didn’t need his enhanced hearing to hear the crack of the boy’s bones. Derek became concerned when Scott dropped to his knees, although no one but his friend, Stiles, Derek recalled, seemed concerned as they rushed to the boy Scott had tackled. Hearing Scott’s labored breath, Derek realized with alarm that Scott was fighting not to change. Derek was about a second away from stepping in when Stiles helped Scott up and took off the field.

Derek relaxed slightly before walking away. This was bad, he thought to himself grimly. Derek and Kate hadn’t come to town to play Obi-Wan to some kid unlucky enough to be bitten by a psychotic Alpha, but it looks like they may not have a choice.

Park outside Beacon Hills  
Afternoon

“He almost changed on the field?” Kate asked Derek on her phone horrified while watching Ali play.

“Yeah, he’s putting us all at risk all for some game.” Derek growled irritated.

“What are you going to do?” Kate asked knowing her husband well enough to know what his next move was.

“I’m gonna go have a talk with Scott.” Derek said before hanging up.

McCall house  
Night 

Scott was video chatting with Stiles when his best friend began to look freaked out. After a delayed message due to a faulty connection, Stiles typed ‘it looks there’s someone behind you.’ Scott turned around only to get grabbed and roughly shoved against the wall, face first. As fear began to fill the boy’s heart, Scott heard the voice of Derek Hale in his ear.

“I saw you out in the field.” Derek snarled.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked freaked out.

“You shifted in front of them! If they find out about you, they find out about me and about all of us. Not just the Hunters, everyone!” Derek snapped.

“They didn’t see anything, I swear!” Scott told him desperately.

“And they won’t. Some of us have more to lose than just our lives,” Derek sneered as he thought of Kate and Ali, “and if you even try and play in that game on Saturday, I will kill you myself.”

Faster than Scott could blink, Derek released him and left through the open window.

Stilinski house, next day  
Afternoon

“Derek doesn’t live at his house?” Scott asked Stiles in disbelief as his best friend typed at his computer.

“Would you want to live at the place where your family was burned alive?” Stiles asked and Scott nodded, seeing his point, “so I searched all the neighboring towns and I found something.”

“What?” Scott asked curiously.

“Well, there’s a hotel about a half hour drive from Beacon Hills. For the past few weeks, they’ve had a guest with the last name Hale.” Stiles explained.

“Derek?” Scott asked but Stiles shook his head.

“Nah, some woman named Kate. But I figure the last name Hale isn’t that common around here, so maybe she’s a sister or cousin or something. I figure it’s a start at least.” Stiles said with Scott nodding.

Hotel outside of Beacon Hills  
Late afternoon

“Hey, could you tell me what room Kate Hale is in?” Scott asked the receptionist at the front desk.

“Who’s asking?” she asked suspiciously.

“Uh, she’s my aunt. She told me she was in town but she forgot to tell me which room she was in.” Scott said hoping he sounded convincing.

“...okay, let me check,” the receptionist began going through the database as Scott inwardly sighed in relief, “she’s in room 118 just down that hall.”

Scott muttered thanks and followed her directions. He walked down the hall, counting the rooms before he found himself in front of the room. Suddenly feeling nervous, Scott raised his hand and knocked on the door. Less than a moment later, the door opened to reveal a beautiful looking blonde woman.

“Can I help you?” Kate asked, holding the door half way closed. 

“Are you Kate Hale?” Scott asked and Kate tensed.

“Who’s asking?” Kate demanded hostility creeping into her voice.

“I’m Scott McCall.” Scott introduced himself and Kate relaxed.

“You’re the new wolf,” Kate said and Scott looked at her stunned as she opened the door fully and stepped aside, “why don’t you come in.”

Too stunned to think, Scott walked inside and Kate closed the door behind him. Derek stood in front of him, scowling while also looking slightly impressed. A little girl with Derek’s hair and Kate’s eyes sat on the bed watching TV. She glanced up at Scott momentarily before looking back at the TV. Suddenly, Derek’s threats and attitude last night made a lot more sense to Scott.

“Ali, go to your room. Mommy and Daddy need to talk to Scott here.” Derek told the little girl in the gentlest voice Scott had heard him use.

“but-” Ali protested.

“Don’t talk back to your father, go to your room.” Kate reprimanded. 

Pouting, Ali got off the bed and stormed over to her room, not slamming the door because she knew she would get punished for it. Scott stared after her for a moment before turning to Derek as Kate stepped up beside him.

“This is why you were so worried last night.” Scott said and Derek nodded.

“You can’t play or you’ll lead the Hunters here, to Ali.” Kate told him firmly.

“If it’s such a risk, then why did he turn me??!” Scott snarled as he pointed at Derek accusingly. 

“I didn’t.” Derek told him and Scott gapped at him for a moment.

“What?” Scott asked once he regained control of his voice.

“My husband isn’t the one who bit you, it’s not possible.” Kate told Scott gently.

“There’s another?” Scott asked as his throat seemed to tighten with fear.

“It’s an Alpha, the three of us are called Betas, or Omegas if you want to get technical.” Kate explained. 

“The Alpha is more powerful and more dangerous than any of us. It killed my mother to take her power, so we came here to look for it. We’re trying to find him, but I don’t think we can do it without you.” Derek admitted painfully.

“Why me?” Scott asked.

“Because you’re what it wants,” Kate told and he turned to her confused, “it bit you, so you’re part of its pack. It will come for you and kill everyone you love.” Kate warned him.

“Your mother, your friend Stiles, Alison, it will kill them all. Unless we stop it.” Derek told Scott grimly.

“How do we stop it?” Scott asked desperately.

“We find it…and kill it.” Kate told him darkly.


	4. Poison bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is shot with a poison bullet and Kate is forced to seek help from Scott and Stiles. Gerard comes to town and Scott learns Kate's connection to The Argents.

Outside Beacon Hills  
Night 

Derek was tracking The Alpha’s scent when he came upon something promising. It was a drop of blood, and as Derek kneeled down and put some on his fingers, he realized it was very fresh. Looking up, Derek saw what could only be The Alpha scaling the wall of a nearby building. It was in wolf form and took off up the wall once Derek saw it. Derek stood up and ran after it. He scaled up the wall to the roof of the building and was jumping across to another building when it happened. A shot rang out and a bullet hit Derek in the arm and he fell down to the ground.

Across the lot, Gerard Argent lowered his gun as his son, Chris, pulled up behind him in his car. Quickly getting out, Chris ran up to his father and all but yanked the gun from him.

“Would you put this away before someone sees?” Chris hissed. 

“Hello to you to son,” Gerard drawled, “there were two of them.”

“The Alpha?” Chris inquired.

“I don’t know but one tried to kill me.” Gerard told him.

“Well, one was going to lead us to The Alpha.” Chris growled.

“I’m not as young as I used to be Chris; I can’t take as many chances.” Gerard said defensively.

“How long will it take?” Chris sighed.

“Around forty-eight hours at most.” Gerard told him.

As the two Hunters walked away, Derek groaned as he sat up. Rolling up his sleeve, Derek eyes the steam rising from his wound. This was going to be trouble. 

Beacon Hills high, next day  
Afternoon

Scott was getting his bike ready to leave school when a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder. Scott jumped as he whirls around and Kate lowered her hand. The look on her face let him know this wasn’t a social call.

“Where’s Derek?” Kate demanded.

“What?” Scott asked stupidly.

“He didn’t come back to the hotel last night and he didn’t call either. I was hoping you knew where he was.” Kate said beginning to grow truly worried.

Before either could continue this conversation, a honking noise drew their attention. They saw Derek standing in front of Stiles’ jeep and rushed over as Derek collapsed to his knees.

“Derek, what happened?” Kate demanded as she and Scott reached him as Stiles got out of his jeep.

“I was shot.” Derek said looking he was going to pass out.

“Why haven’t you healed?” Scott asked confused.

“Special kind of bullet.” Kate answers, knowing this must be the work of one of her family’s poisons.

“Silver bullet?” Stiles asked eagerly.

“Of course not you idiot.” Derek snapped.

“Wait…this is what he meant when he said you only had forty-eight hours.” Scott realized as Derek and Kate turned to him.

“Who?” Kate demanded.

“The old guy who shot him.” Scott said and Kate knows who it is immediately.

“Old gut…Gerard.” Kate snarled.

Before Scott or Stiles could ask who Gerard is, Derek gasped as his eyes glow blue. Scott looked around at all the people before turning back to Derek.

“What are you doing, stop!” Scott pleaded.

“I can’t.” Derek grunted before he passed out.

Kate and Scott took one side of the other Beta and together, they put him in the passenger seat of Stiles’ car.

“I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.” Kate told Scott.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Scott demanded.

“Allison is an Argent, figure it out.” Kate snapped.

“Why should I help you?” Scott demanded before Kate grabbed him by his shirt.

“Because if you don’t, I will kill you.” Kate growled, letting her eyes flash blue before letting the younger Beta go.

“Where should I take him?” Stiles asked as he got in the driver’s seat.

“There’s a parking garage on the edge of town, I’ll meet you there.” Kate said before taking off.

Argent house  
Night

“You, on your bike,” Chris said after Scott had helped them take the groceries in before turning to Allison, “you, inside.”

“I believe I’m the one who is supposed to be old fashioned,” Gerard said as he walked over, “come Scott, you’re staying for dinner.” 

Gulping, Scott followed the Argents inside. As he passed the living room, he saw a photo that made him pause. It was of a younger Chris with a child who was obviously Allison. Standing next to them was a younger looking Kate... Kate was an Argent.

Parking Garage  
Same time 

“Where the hell is he?” Kate demanded as Derek wove in and out of consciousness. 

“Studying. With Allison.” Stiles said blankly and Kate immediately got the double meaning.

“Forget it, I’ll do it myself!” Kate snarled as she walked out of the garage.

Argent house   
Later

Scaling up the walls, Kate pulled herself through the window. Inside what she knew was the room where her father was staying, Kate quickly went to work. Quickly locating his briefcase where he had always kept his rounds, Kate quickly found the bullet and growled. It was one of a bullet laced with a rare form of wolfs bane called Nordic Blue Monkshood. Pocketing one of the bullets, Kate put everything back before using her claws to climb down the window sill, closing the window on the way out.

Parking Garage  
Later 

“Oh my god, what the hell is that?!” Stiles exclaimed after Derek vomited up a bunch of blue gunk.

“It’s my body trying to heal itself.” Derek said weakly.

“Well, it’s not doing a very good job.” Stiles told him nauseous. 

“If Kate doesn’t get back in time, I’m gonna need you to cut off my arm.” Derek told him and Stiles gapped at him.

“Are you insane, I’m not cutting off your arm?!” Stiles said horrified.

“I have to agree with the human.” Kate said as she walked inside the garage.

“Oh thank god you’re back.” Stiles said as he sagged in relief.

“Here baby.” Kate said as she handed the bullet to Derek.

Derek had no sooner grabbed it then he dropped it as he passed out. As Kate retrieved it, Stiles tried to awake him by gently slapping his face, to no avail.

“Kate, make sure your husband doesn’t kill me for this!” Stiles called back as he punched Derek.

As Stiles helped Derek up, Kate bit the casing of the bullet and poured the wolfs bane onto the ground. Taking out a lighter, she gently lit the wolfs bane on fire, almost gagging at the smell. Once the wolfs bane was ash, Derek reached over, got it, and poured the ashes into his wound. Derek cried out in pain, falling to the ground, writhing around in pain. As Scott came in, Stiles watched in horrified fascination as the wound on Derek’s arm healed.

“That was awesome! Yes!” Stiles shouted as Kate let out an amused laugh as she helped Derek stand.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked.

“Asides from the agonizing pain, yeah.” Derek said as Kate let him stand on his own.

“Where were you?” Kate demanded as she turned to Scott.

“I got roped into a dinner with your family,” Scott said and Kate and Derek looked at him in surprise while Stiles was just confused, “you’re an Argent.”

“I was an Argent; I stopped being one ten years ago.” Kate said coldly.

“Look, I don’t care what issues you have with your family, but leave me alone or I’ll tell them everything.” Scott said.

Scott had no sooner said this then he found himself tackled against the side of the garage. Kate had him by the shirt, pinning him against the wall as her glowing blue eyes stared at him menacingly with a growl from her throat matching. For the first time since becoming a werewolf, Scott knew the definition of fear.

“You are fooling yourself if you think they will let you live once they know what you are.” Kate hissed.

“Why do you hate your family so much?” Scott questioned as she let him go.

“I don’t hate Allison, if that’s what you’re insinuating. Aside from her, my brother is the only decent one and that’s only on a good day. My sister in law is a witch and my father? However bad this Alpha is, my father is much worse.” Kate told him seething.

“Worse?” Scott said disbelieving as Stiles looked afraid.

“The Hale fire? Who do you think set it? That was his doing, he killed them Scott. There were dozens of members of the Hale pack before the fire. Afterwards, there were less than ten, including me. If he had to do the same thing again, he would. He would sacrifice Allison and her parents in a second if it would help him achieve his goals. If you tell him, you’re not only signing your own death warrant, but the life of my five year old daughter. Can you live with that?” Kate asked him.

Scott couldn’t muster up a response. Kate nodded as she and Derek walked away, leaving Scott and Stiles to their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone if Derek seems a little out of character but this Derek is not quite as rough around the edges so to speak. 
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
